As the computing power and data storage capacities continue to progressively improve, large amounts of data that were historically stored and maintained on large centralized server structures are increasingly migrating to individual laptop and desktop computers and portable storage devices. While large portable computer data storage capacities thus offer new efficiencies, such data migrations have also created significant new data theft exposures.
For example, in a business setting, it is common for a desktop or laptop computer to contain confidential employer or client information. In one incident, a laptop computer containing the personal information of 196,000 clients was stolen, including client name, address, birth date and social security information. It is readily apparent that failure to secure such information from unauthorized access by third parties can expose a responsible party to significant costs and legal liabilities.